Onua (Spherus Imperus)
Toa of Earth and elected trainer of the Toa Confederacy's military. History Tahu was the first Toa of Earth on Spherus Magna, and was directly trained by Artahka to one day pass on this training to his people. Like his teammates, he was rigorously trained and briefed on every single aspect of the civilization he would help create and then organise. He then went into a deep sleep, and was to awaken when his people would need him most. He and the rest of the Toa were to remain in this state for millennia, until a false signal given off by Teridax (Spherus Imperus) finding the Kraahkan (Spherus Imperus) awoke them and dispatched them immediately to the surface from deep underground. Arriving fully armed and ready for combat, they found themselves in a far more unknown environment in what was still peace time. However, they wasted no time in making the most of their awakening, and quickly helped bring more oppressed societies into the fold of the Toa Confederacy. Onua trained much of the Confederacy's military first-hand and was responsible for the ascendance of the first Matoran into a Toa. He was good friends with Gali (Spherus Imperus), whose wisdom and calm nature supplemented his own, although he often felt that Pohatu (Spherus Imperus)'s preaching was detracting from what the Confederacy could be doing with their time. When Teridax began his initial conquest, each of the Makuta he sent to destroy the decaying empire equalled one of the Toa Primis. At a significant disadvantage, the Toa were forced to resort to more extreme methods. The previous discovery of the Avohkii (Spherus Imperus) gave the Primis an immense advantage. However, it became clear that the Toa Confederacy could not resist an attack on Teridax's scale even with the use of the Avohkii, and so the Primis made a last-ditch effort to draw the bulk of Teridax's forces to Midnight Ridge, a mountain pass just south of the capital of Spherus Magna. Onua worked with Gali to propose ideas for defeating Teridax, including using Onua's strength to hold Teridax in place long enough for his elemental capabilities to be completely removed by the Avohkii, but this was dismissed as unfeasible. As the combined forces of the most powerful Toa at that time, the Primis, Gripas, and Titan, landed blow upon blow on Teridax, their blows were reciprocated and the Toa were left mostly helpless. However, Artahka himself intervened to wrestle with Teridax long enough for the Avohkii to be used and stun Teridax, with Onua using his Pakari and elemental energy to supplement that of Artahka's to offer the latter a better chance of holding off Teridax. The plan to defeat Teridax succeeded, and when Teridax's energy exploded outwards in a torrent of elemental strength, Onua and the other Toa Primis absorbed the majority of it and this fueled their transformation into becoming the Toa Primis Major, which massively boosted their mask powers and latent abilities. It also allowed them to access the Avatar Stones which Artahka had previously entrusted to them, giving them the ability to call on the powers of a Great Being. In the shaky era of peace which followed, Onua retained his role as the main trainer of the Confederacy's military, spending a great deal of time in the ruins of cities creating exercises for Toa to overcome. He also supported Tahu (Spherus Imperus)'s belief that a strong military was the best way forward, and this is attributed to his worsening relationship with Gali. He did, however, advocate further use of the Mythical Masks rather than less, as he believed such an advantage was better off being used than left to gather dust. Tahu vehemently disagreed, however, and thus Onua became a bit of a loose cannon in the Primis Council, with his own unknown agenda. When the Makuta resurfaced in the form of the Apex Conglomeration, Onua whole-heartedly supported Tahu's efforts to wipe clean every trace of the Makuta from the face of the Confederacy. Pohatu's death did not inspire remorse in Onua as it had in the other Primis, as even with his own agenda he was a fervent supporter of Tahu's cause and had taken Pohatu to be an outright fool in recent times as a result of his mantra of peace. He missed his teammate nevertheless, but many experienced the revelation that Onua was as changed from his once calm and caring nature as Tahu was from his good intentions. When last seen, he was evacuating Onu-Koro's ruins with the help of the few Onu-Toa remaining, with the intent to garner vengeance on Cazzadath and also to inform Tahu of the prevailing issue. Tools and Abilities Prior to becoming a Toa Primis Major, Onua wore the Pakari, which allowed him to access depths of strength otherwise unobtainable by most Toa. However, prolonged use would make him addictive to the effects of the Pakari for a short while, and breaking this addiction was very difficult. He carried a Crystal Hammer which allowed him to shatter large rocks, which he would then fling at opponents like cannonballs. After his evolution, his Pakari increased wildly in power and allowed him to rip chunks of rock straight from the ground, whilst losing the addictive effects. Using the Pakari Nuva for long periods of time could still exhaust him, however. He carried a Core Mallet, which allowed him to densely pack rocks into a single, very heavy projectile, which could then be flung at opponents in a similar fashion to his previous attack. His main weapon as a Toa Primis Major was his Avatar Stone, which allowed him to channel the abilities of a Great Being of Earth and use this element to that degree of strength. Personality Onua was, initially, a calm, reserved, but caring individual who intended to do good things without the expectation of praise in return. He was loyal to his friends and especially to Tahu, whom he held almost in hero-worship. He enjoyed the courteous relationship he had with Gali, although he never experienced romantic feelings for her or any other known individuals during this time. When he became a Primis Major, he was much more skeptical of the good peace and negotiation dealt and his negative opinion towards Pohatu's 'frivolous' beliefs were exacerbated by his wishes for peace with the Makuta. Onua supported Tahu heavily during this period, although for a time tensions were hot between the two on the subject of mythical Kanohi. His relations with Gali have since deteriorated, indeed as they have with most all of the Primis besides Tahu, although he has recently begun to reconsider his stance on Tahu's leadership after one of the Makuta Tahu claimed not to exist destroyed Onu-Koro. Category:Spherus Imperus Category:Toa Primis Category:Toa Primis Major Category:Toa Confederacy Category:Toa